Unstoppable Force
by Ghostraw
Summary: Naruto is a quiet and cunning young child. At 6 years old he is chased by a mob of villagers into the forests where after a ruthless beating, meets the Kyuubi. After a chance encounter, and a gift from the fox, he prepares to prove to the world that he is not one to be trifled with anymore. No bullshit Naruto, bloodline naruto, smart and dark Naruto and Mei Terumi pairing (Harem?)


Foreword:  
This story is written months after I finished reading the last chapter of Naruto manga. I haven't watched any Naruto movie, and stopped watching the anime after the original Naruto series ended and Shippuden began, so don't expect any characters introduced in the anime or movies to appear in this story, unless Akatosh inspires me to read up on those characters. I started this story spur of the moment at work one night at roughly 3am, so I'm not sure yet which romantic subplots I want to develop yet. Naruto and Mei is a definite, because I always enjoyed those stories, though some may not find those stories to their liking. This might deviate into a Naruto/harem, but I have difficulty in determining how to write multiple romances/polamory.  
Also, I'm going to write Mei without her signature quirk of mishearing Ao and saying things along the lines of "Shut up Ao, or I'll kill you." because I'd rather focus on parts of the personality like the fact that she led the rebel forces in a war against Yagura, which must have been traumatizing and hardening to her. I'm going to write her as an experienced, hardened warrior who lead her people to victory in a time where whole families were extinguished for blood mutations.  
Side Note: Personal challenge set for myself- write this story predominately while under the influence of cannabinoids.

* * *

The date is October 10, 537 SE (Shinobi Era). 537 years have passed since the beginning of the shinobi race, formed the day the Rikudo Sennin created the first jinkuuriki by sealing the Juubi within himself, and using the Creation of All Things technique to split the monolith of a beast into 9 individual creatures of incredible power. The shinobi world of today do not truly know the story of the Rikudo, or that he had a brother, or that his mother strived to enslave the world. No one even knew these facts; at most they knew that the Rikudo was a legend, a myth, a story to tell children. The Rikudo was more of a Deity who wasn't believed in anymore to the modern world. As such, only the wisest or most learned individuals believed in his existence, power, and good will. He has all but faded into the annals of history, only his descendents remain.

And so we come to the opening of the story.

The day is October 10, 537 SE, The birth of the cataclysm that will concievably alter history forever.  
The Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Fox demon, whose swing of a tail could shatter mountains and raise tsunamis, was just outside the walls of Konohagakure. The Yondaime Minato Namikaze had just teleported the fox outside the village to buy time to take his wife and child away to a safe house while he handled this catastrophic development. The orange masked man with one sharingan eye had nearly killed his wife and began to wreak havoc on the village by releasing the fox and controlling it with his wretched sharingan. What the masked man didn't know on the other hand, was the Yondaime had one trump card that no one in the world except for his teacher Jiraiya, and his wife Kushina had known. It cost the masked man greatly, and allowed the Yondaime to injure him despite his space-time ninjutsu and defeat the great fox at the cost of his life.  
But that is for another time. This story is not about the Yondaime.

6 years later.  
September 23, 543 SE.  
"Has anyone seen Naruto today?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, 3rd Hokage of the Hidden Village in the Leaves and the Professor, addressed the jounin in his office. The man had not seen hide nor hair of the young blond charge in the past couple days, and he would be damned if he allowed Minato and Kushina's legacy to be gravely injured or worse killed in his village.  
Hiruzen was many things, but foremost he was the Hokage. He knew he had to protect Naruto from all harm, and especially leaving the village. Naruto was the jinkuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and was invaluable to the village. He was their warhead; being trained and built to defend them against the worst enemies. When Naruto grew into a shinobi, he would be their most dangerous ninja, it was written by fate. Naruto was the descendent of two of the most powerful ninja in Konoha history. Kushina Uzumaki was a world renowned swordsman, who used her Uzumaki clan chakra chain abilities to support her and her allies in battle, capable of holding down strong enemies to be finished off by sword or jutsu, or using them as flails to swing around her to repel those who would harm her or her comrades.  
Minato Namikaze was world renowned for being the fastest man in the world when he was alive. His use of the Hiraishin, or Flying Thunder God technique was used to decimate whole armies who would do to harm his village and people. He was calculating, cunning, powerful, and a strong leader. He was a man who no one would dare face in single combat.  
Hiruzen shivered, thinking about the tragedy that would befall the village should Naruto die by some god-forsaken villagers.  
'They know nothing of the potential that boy holds' he thought to himself.

"You are all dismissed" commanded the Hokage. A chorus of 'Yes Sir!' echoced back at him, as one by one the jounin filed out of the office, to go about their own duties. The Hokage looked at nothing in particular in his office and said, "Anbu, get me Captain Weasel." A near silent shunshin was heard and before long, one Anbu Captain Itachi Uchiha was standing in his office. A young child, age 12, stood before his commander. Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy among prodigies, a child with such an advanced mind that he advanced skills past the adults of his village with such ease it astounded his peers. He was a true ninja, willing to sacrifice himself for his village at all times. He was a captain in the ANBU corps, the elite special forces division of the ninja corps, renowned around the world for doing the dirtiest missions and having some of the strongest ninja teams in the world today. Hiruzen turned his gaze to his most loyal suboordinate kneeling before him. "I need you to find Naruto, and make sure he isn't in any harm. You know how important he is to this village" said the Hokage. He knew Itachi understood why he was concerned. He needed this boy to become a weapon for the village. He has to become the sword and the shield against all foes.  
"I'll find him at once, Lord Hokage. By your leave." and with that, Itachi shunshined out to the village.

* * *

 _'Of course I ran into those assholes again.'_ thought one young Naruto Uzumaki as he ran, being chased into the woods by a few drunk villagers. These 3 men lost home, family, and friends during the Kyuubi attack; drinking away their demons and taking out their sadness and rage on the container of the cause of their suffering. They didn't care that it was a 6 year old human child they injured, they just knew it felt good to believe they injured the "demon child". As they chased the boy through the village, supporters of this idea soon began to tag along. Before long, it was a mob after a child.

The people who despised Naruto were many, and the supporters of him were few and far in between. Attacks on Naruto happened often, as people who viewed him as a normal person weren't always nearby, being Konoha was considered the largest ninja village in the world. As such, Naruto was on his own most of the time.

' _I have to try and lose them in the forests near the training grounds or else they'll all get me at once.'_ thought the boy. He was bobbing and weaving through villagers who didn't notice him, trying to shake the mob that was charging after him through the street. As he ran, more people added to the mob, and those who saw him running through the streets threw rocks at him. He was almost to the derelict training grounds, trying to avoid any ninjas who didn't like him. _TRAINING GROUND 56_ , a branch of the Forest of Death, with less vicious animals, and close to the Nara clan deer reserve. If he could get into these woods and lose the villagers in the woods, he would be safe. If he couldn't shake them off, he would atleast be safe if he could get to the Nara deer reserve. They helped him when he needed it most, they would save him from a mob. No civilian mob could hope to stand up to an entire ninja clan.  
He broke into the tree line, the villagers just entering the training ground behind him. It was a matter of stealth now, he had a head start, he just needed to keep a good pace and avoid being detected as he made his way to the Nara clan. What he did not expect, was a whistling noise piercing the air. He had heard this noise many times, and knew was it meant. He dived to the ground as a kunai pierced the tree where he was a second ago. Ninja had joined the hunt.

He knew he didn't stand a chance now, his smaller legs and underdeveloped frame made him noticeably weaker and slower than trained ninja.  
"God damnit!" Naruto yelled, as 3 ninja landed in front him in a clearing. "You put up a good chase there brat but time to get down to business." Yelled the first ninja. He was a subpar chunin named Tenmaru whose sensei and family had died during the Kyuubi attack. He sworn a vendetta to cause the demon as much suffering as possible. He knew he couldn't kill the demon child, as he would be executed by the hokage swiftly and without mercy. But he had noticed how the hokage never truly seemed to care if Naruto was attacked, just that he wasn't killed or permanently maimed.  
Tenmaru and his two lackies quickly grabbed Naruto before he could attempt to escape, and bound him to a tree, before using him as a punching bag for their enjoyment. The even lightly threw shuriken at him like a target, turning his suffering into a game. Naruto grit his teeth and tried to stay silent through the process, but the chuunin made sure to try and cause him the most pain they could. It soon came the time that Tenmaru decided to leave, as the hokage was bound to send someone to look for the child before long. He did not want to get caught harming the demon brat by the hokage or his devoted ninja. They collected their shuriken and ninja wire, leaving none of their evidence behind before departing. Naruto lay there on the ground, bleeding, battered, and nearly broken, before slipping into blissful, painless, unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto awoke sputtering, coughing out lungfuls of water and sat up in what looked to be a pool of water in a sewer. _'Where the hell am I?'_ though Naruto. _'I was just in the forest, did one of them decide to throw me in the sewers?'_ He took stock of himself but came to notice he didn't have any injuries on himself, his unmarred skin showing through his ripped and tattered clothes. His clothes showed the holes from all the kunai and shuriken, but no damage to his body underneath. He decided to think about it later, and continued forward through the tunnels, noting pipes following along the ceiling, with a flowing blue substance through some pipes, and a deep red through others.  
He soon came upon a huge chamber with only the red pipes continuing into this room. They extended along the walls behind what appeared to be a large gate at the end of the room. Huge doors stood menacingly in front of him, almost cage-like, and very strong. _'What the fuck is this?'_ was his eloquent thought. He noticed a small patch of paper in the center of the doors, with the words _Shiki Fuin_ (Reaper Death Seal) written on it. There seemed to be an all consuming darkness in the cage, which struck him as the rest of the sewers seemed to have a dim, morose lighting to them, whereas this one chamber had such a deep darkness he did not know what could lay behind it.

His answer came suddenly, as two exceptionally large eyes seemed to penetrate through the darkness, staring at him with red slitted pupils. They stared straight into his soul, and he could do nothing but stare back. _'And when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.'_ Naruto thought.  
"What are you?" he asked the creature behind the bars. He had no idea if he just signed his own death warrant, but he had the deep feeling that even if he ran, this creature would find him. A rumbling tremor flowed through the sewers, the walls quaking and the creature seemed to have sat up; Naruto noticing its eyes rise higher from the ground. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune in your people's terms, ningen."** spoke the beast. Naruto was struck speechless at this. His mind ran through theories and questions before coming to the conclusion that he must be in his mind somehow, from being knocked unconcious, and that this was his mindscape. He came to the answer that the villagers hated him and called him the 'demon brat' not because he was simply born on the day the Kyuubi attacked, but it must have been sealed into him, thus drawing their ire. "So we're in my mind I presume?" he spoke. **"Yes we are, and I'm quite surprised at the lack of fear in your voice. Most would be trembling in fear or dying of heart attacks."** rumbled the demon. It moved closer to the cage and into the light, showing it's grizzly visage. It's orange fur and black markings showing on it's face, razor sharp teeth and terrifying claws for Naruto to see. "I came to the conclusion that the Yondaime sealed you into me, because of the attacks from the villagers and their names for me, along with my birthday being on the same day as the attack. Thus I decided that since you haven't killed me since then, and that you're sealed into me, you can't harm me from there." wisely spoke the boy. The kyuubi was surprised. This small human boy was very clever for only being 6 years old. The kyuubi expected the small child to tremble in fear and piss himself, not to speak without a hint of fear in his voice. He was confident in his deduction, confident in himself.  
That was good, a whimpering mess just wouldn't do. **"You surprise me, boy. You are clever and confident, you may earn my favor yet."** intoned the beast.  
"Thank you Kyuubi, but where do we go from here?" Naruto asked. He had no idea how to address the great demon lord Kyuubi. He never expected to face this kind of situatuon in his life. Although this did bring many things to light, like the way he heals so quickly, or why he has no friends or family, or why he is hated by so many and liked by so few. It also brought to point the fact that the Hokage Sarutobi knew why people hated him, and lied to him about it when he asked. The Hokage most likely also knew who his parents were and if they were dead or abandoned him. He knew from this point that his trust in the old man was impacted. He knew that he couldn't just tell a 6 year old that he housed the greatest of demons known to the world, but he could have at least made sure Naruto was doing okay or that he was safe. Naruto had been living in an abusive orphanage since he was born, never being properly cared for or having friends. He was alone unless it was to have the bare minimum to survive. The hokage made sure to let the orphanage know that the boy was to live and if he died under their care, they and their families would be executed. This is where the rest of the village got the idea that they could beat him as long as they didn't kill him. Naruto had to grow up by himself for the most part, and he stayed quiet to not draw attention to himself. Naruto watched people. He observed them. He saw how people did things, like genin training, or patrol patterns in the village, and where people frequented. He stole books from the library in his spare time and read ninja history, because he couldn't get access to ninja training books yet. He knew what the bijuu were, along with the history of the past world wars, and who the greatest ninja were. He was going to become a ninja some day, to be able to defend himself. And now that he was talking to the Kyuubi, maybe it would be easier.

 **"I have been awoken from my slumber by this attack on my container. I will sit idly by and be disgraced by these humans and their feeble minds. I will grant you a power of your choosing human, and you will bring glory to my name. "** intoned the fox. Naruto was shocked to say the least. He had heard of jinchuriki using their demon's power, but he hadn't expected help from the fox like this. "Can I have a minute to think about it?" he asked kindly. The fox nodded its head and laid down to wait.  
Naruto thought about the possibilities, and drawbacks, and advantages. "What are the exceptions to this? Surely I can't ask to become a god." Naruto questioned. There must be limits to the power of the fox, but what the limit is, he does not know. **"I cannot make you immortal, omniscient, invincible, or anything like that."** the fox replied.  
 **"I can alter your body and dna to change your makeup, or enhance your senses and the like."** it explained.  
 _'So I can ask for powers relating to my biological makeup.'_ he thought. He could ask for a bloodline like the Sharingan, or the byakugan, or the ability to remove his bones from his body like the Kaguya. _'There are so many choices, so many opportunities. There has to be something that has a high enough value to trump the rest.'  
_ After several minutes of quiet contemplation, Naruto came to a decision.

"I would like you to enhance my control of my tenkutsu." Naruto said at last.

The fox raised its head and looked at the boy, almost as if egging him to explain his answer.  
"I want to be able to feel my chakra points, control them easier, so I can use my chakra easier and more fully. Chakra is the base a ninja's life, and I want to be able to closer to the power that makes me what I am." He explained. The fox nodded it's head. _**'This boy is interesting indeed. To be closer to chakra? He may yet want to be a sage someday, feeling the chakra around him.'**_ the kyuubi thought. **"Interesting, child. You continue to impress me the more you speak. You think things through, whereas some adults of your species are of a simple mind. If I grant you the ability to control your chakra points, it will be greater than just having more chakra control."** it said. Naruto looked at the fox questioningly, "What do you mean?" he asked. **"Child, you don't understand the complexity of chakra yet; there is so much to know and so many possibilities you can't comprehend yet."** the fox almost-explained **"Chakra is the lifeforce of the planet. Chakra is in every living creature, in every blade of grass, every tree leaf, each and every animal. To give you the ability to voluntarily feel and control your chakra points, whereas someone else needs a mutation for it like those Hyuuga of your village, opens many doors for you."** the fox continued.  
 **"You will be able to mold different types of chakra easier, be able to mold chakra in all tenkutsu in your body at will, mold chakra of different natures at different tenkutsu at the same time, and feel chakra around you and absorb it at will. Chakra is nigh-endless, and the ability to be able to control it more would be awe-inspiring to your people. Ningen struggle to be able to control their chakra all their lives, never truly unlocking its potential."** the fox finished.  
Naruto stood there, bewildered. The sounds of water draining into the sewers echoed through the chamber while the boy sat, taking in the information. He hadn't thought the fox would be able to take his idea and run with it so well. It was a much better idea than he himself originally thought it was. If what the fox said was true, he would be limited only by his imagination in using his chakra. He could use jutsu easier and more efficiently, use jutsu without hand seals if he practiced enough, and possibly learn other nature styles. He felt excited. This was the greatest thing he had ever heard in his life. This was the greatest opportunity he had ever been offered.

"Let's do it" he said.  
 **"Very well, step forward, and remove the bottom quarter of the seal, and I will push my chakra into your body. You have my word as the head of the fox clan, I will do nothing else but grant you this power."** declared the Kyuubi.  
Naruto hesitated for a moment, but decided to take the risk. He stepped forward and grabbed the seal from the bottom, and peeled it up a quarter way, and ripped it across.  
He stood back and watched the fox's red chakra seep through the bars and around him. The fox's chakra felt suffocating and hot, like a blistering wind that burned your lungs. Oddly though, Naruto didn't feel any pain. Then he came back to his senses and realized that his mind disconnected his pain receptors because of the intolerable amount of pain. He felt his sore throat and knew he had been screaming the entire time.  
"That wasn't so bad." he said at last. He was panting on his hands and knees. "That felt like hours, how long did it take?" he inquired to the fox. It looked down at him and replied, **"It took about 5 minutes to rewrite your dna to open control to your chakra points in your brain. You're going to have quite the headache when you wake up child."** Naruto was surprised, and then thought about something. How long had he been in his mind? Had anyone found him outside in the real world? Was he still in the woods? "Hey fox, how long have we been in here? How long has it been outside in the real world?" he asked. **"It has been around 10 minutes in the real world, as time passes slower in your mindscape than it does in the real world, almost like a dream."** Kyuubi explained. Naruto took this information in stride. If time passed slower in his mind, then he would be able to confer with the fox if he needed to and not have to worry about being interrupted. "So how do I go about developing my power?" Naruto asked. **"When you are alone and have time on your hands, sit and meditate in the forests, and try to feel for your chakra. It should be easier for you because of the changes."** the demon intoned. **"It is time for you to go, I sense someone coming in the waking world. Because of the connection we have due to the change to the seal, if you wish to speak with me, meditate to come to this chamber, or open your thoughts to me and imagine you're speaking the words to me."** spoke the fox, before pushing Naruto back to the world of the awake and alive. **  
**

* * *

"Holy shit" he cursed as he sat up. _'Still in the woods I see.'_ he mused. That was all the time he had to himself as a masked ANBU dropped from the trees in front of him.  
He glanced at the weasel mask before standing and walking towards the ninja. He knew this one, it was Itachi Uchiha, the only ANBU he trusted. Itachi was the one who always came as saved him from the mobs before they could kill him, he imagined he was sent by the hokage this time to find him, as he hadn't visited the old man recently. _  
'And now he's going to see me less now that I know he lied to me.'_ he thought. He looked at Weasel and addressed him "Hey there Itachi-san."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 1**

Hey all, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I wanted to get out a quick first chapter so that I can get an idea of what people think of the bloodline I gave Naruto.  
This first chapter is roughly 4200 words and I cranked it out in a span of about 4 hours today so I'm a bit frazzled after writing storyboard notes and then typing out this chapter. As I haven't posted anything on this site in years, I don't have a betareader or anything like that, so I'll read over this chapter again tomorrow and fix and errors I made. I would very much enjoy any reviews anyone would like to give, along with criticism and letting me know where any errors are.  
I also want to hear ideas for pairings besides Mei Terumi. I specifically chose to write the Kyuubi in this chapter as genderless, referring to it without he or she, until I decide.  
I also haven't fleshed out this idea for this bloodline yet, and I'm deliberating on how to develop it. If anyone has anything of interest relating to my bloodline idea of chakra point control, PM me. I'll try to keep consistent work on this story, as I need to get back into a creative outlet and flex my imagination more often.  
I can't guarantee quick chapters though, because I might try and make lengthy chapters instead of small quick ones.  
For now, Ghostraw out


End file.
